The present invention relates to containers with semi-solid substances and to methods of dispensing semi-solid substances from containers.
Many semi-solid substances, particularly food products, are sold in disposable containers, such as cans. Examples include dog food, cream or condensed soups, frozen orange juice concentrate, and refried beans. These substances have a pasty or goopy consistency which makes it difficult to empty the contents of the container. Typically a utensil of some sort is needed to empty the container.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a container and method which permits such semi-solid substances to be readily dispensed from their containers.